The present invention relates generally to the field of threaded closures for containers. Containers, such as fuel tanks for internal combustion engines, may be closed by a threaded lid or cap. These caps may have low profile designs to reduce the space requirements of the container. A common threaded connection may be used for fuel tanks in several varied fuel tank and engine configurations, making the low profile cap desirable because it can be utilized to close the fuel tank without worrying about clearance with the surrounding bodies. For example, a common threaded connection may be used for an engine/fuel tank package provided to multiple original equipment manufacturers (OEMs).